


Magic Beans

by auntylala



Series: SPN SGA cross over [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: A one shot that fits within the Chief Lightswitch story about where Dean gets himself a Machete.Set in a AU universe where I have ignored cannon dates in both SPN and SGA, no supernatural elements where Dean is a Marine with a high ATA expression and gets sent to Atlantis.
Series: SPN SGA cross over [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Magic Beans

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I only took them out of the box to play with. No beta and any mistakes are not intentional and are mine.

Dean looked up from his almost bacon and cheese burger as a smiling Charlie sat opposite him. He shook his head. ‘Pretty sure the answer is going to be no.’  
‘But I haven’t asked yet.’  
‘Fair point. Go ahead and ask so I can get back to saying no.’  
‘Susan in Botany said there is this big market day end of the week.’  
Dean put his burger down with no small sigh of regret. ‘I am not handing over the family cow so you can trade for magic beans, Charlie.’  
‘That wasn’t what I wanted to ask.’  
‘Go on.’  
‘I wanted to ask if you’d fly us in a jumper.’  
‘Who is us and do I look like a freakin uber driver. And it’s not like I can just check a jumper out of the motor pool for the day. Sheppard was pretty darn clear about that when he taught me to fly.’  
‘A couple of the girls and I thought maybe you could, ask.’  
‘Oh, sure, hang on, I just saw the Colonel walk in.’ He stood and waved out to his commanding officer. ‘Colonel, can I borrow a Jumper on the weekend?’  
‘Only if you bring it back clean and fully gassed up.’  
‘Really?’ Charlie bounced in her set.  
‘No.’ Sheppard shook his head. ‘What do you want to borrow my jumper for anyway?’  
‘Charlie here wants to go shopping.’  
Sheppard looked to his second in command, Major Lorne who nodded.  
‘Harvest Market on P53-240 Sir.’  
‘Ha, is it that time of year already.’  
‘We have received requests for help with harvests from a number of our trade partners Sir. Mr Woolsey was discussing it in this mornings meeting.’  
‘See, this is why you come to the meetings with me.’  
‘Yes Sir.’  
‘So there are others then, who want to go shopping?’  
‘Probably, I have had a few requests.’  
‘You got a sign up sheet you were going to spring on me? Since we will have to work out logistics and other sensible things.’  
‘I may have one ready to post on the online noticeboard.’  
‘You haven’t already?’  
‘I was going to tell you after lunch.’  
Sheppard nodded. ‘All right then, carry on Major.’ He looked to Charlie. ‘You will have to sign up like everyone else.’ He grinned and carried on towards the line for lunch.

Charlie glared at Dean. ‘You had to say it out loud didn’t you.’  
He shrugged. ‘You heard him, put your name down like everyone else.’  
‘I was trying to avoid the everyone else bit.’  
Laura Cadman swung into the seat next to Charlie. ‘Relax Red, the market runs over a couple of days, last year everyone that wanted to go was given half a day. What you got for trade?’  
‘Oh, well, um, that was my next question.’  
‘Lorne and Teyla had a swap meet a few days before last time, everyone brings their stuff together so we can sort out what is able to be traded.’  
Dusty Mehra settled in next to Cadman. ‘They like to limit what gets out there, to prevent idiots swapping their service weapons for alcohol. Anything you pick up also gets checked before you get to keep it or send it earthside.’  
Cadman laughed. ‘You want to see them cry when McKay steals their ancient toys. I’d recommend bringing popcorn.’  
‘What sort of things are good for trade?’  
‘Believe it or not, last year they went nuts for tapestry cottons, the brighter the better.’  
Dean frowned around his burger. ‘Craft supplies?’  
‘And tools.’ Dusty added. ‘These are practical people Winchester.’

Three days later Dean watched as Teyla and Lorne took over a corner of the mess hall. Tables where cleared and moved as people he hardly ever saw where appearing from around the city with arms loaded with proposed trade goods. He watched as Lorne turned the glass wall behind them into a giant visual display board with a growing list of what was and was not allowed for trading.

Teyla had also pulled in her team of Athosian guides to help and items were assessed and approximate values assigned. There was even an option for expedition members to swap items not cleared for trade at the market, for things that were. Charlie's bath bombs, while impractical to use as trade goods outside the walls of Atlantis where always popular for internal trade.

Dean even walked away from the swap meet with a handful of lab grown gemstones and a collection of tapestry threads he knew his brother would tease him for if he ever found out. Charlie sworn to secrecy was no guarantee Sam wouldn’t find out, but he had enough time to plan an epic prank to distract his long haired hippy brother from the fact. He had no real plans for what he wanted to find but he did wonder if a new blade wasn’t a good idea. His marine issued kbar was fine in close combat but there were times you needed a longer reach and they did their fair share of hiking though jungles.

\--------/--------

On the beta site Sheppard looked over the first groups about to head into the market. ‘All right, listen up. I’m a busy guy so I don’t want to have to come and rescue anyone. That is a sure fire way to get grounded and you have no idea how much paperwork that causes.’ He ignored the snickering. ‘So there is a list of rules and you will follow them or I wont be letting you off base for a very long time.’ He nodded. ‘And training with Ronon will be the least of your worries. So listen up. There is to be no drinking of any alcohol, at all. None, zip, nada. And don’t get married or something. You will all have at least one Athosian with you to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t give away the farm. They are also there to make sure all trades are fair to both parties involved. And all returning purchases will be scanned and tagged by McKay’s minions when you get back here to the beta site. Any contraband will be confiscated.’   
Rodney stepped forward. ‘Report any Ancient tech you find and coffee. Someone must be growing some form of coffee here.’  
‘All right you lot, check in every hour and no separating from your group, you have five hours total.’ He nodded to McKay. ‘Dial her up.’

Dean grabbed Charlie by the arm and pulled her close as they moved towards the gate. ‘You will stick to the rules young lady.’  
Cadman slid instep beside Charlie. ‘You science lot can be trouble but Winchester is right and this one is not up for debate.’ She grinned at them. ‘Come on, there was this guy there last year that had the best silk and I know a nurse with a sewing machine.’  
Dean shook his head to lose the idea of Cadman in silk and stepped into the worm hole.

Dean herded his assigned shoppers to the side for a headcount and to check his comms. With them was Geet from New Athos as their cultural guide. Dean had worked with her before, and although back home she would be just another sixteen year old girl living a high school existence, here she was anything but a child. And if he was honest, she could probably kick his arse with her bantos rods so he wasn’t going to argue with her. Private Santiago rounded out their group and along with the others from Atlantis they made their way towards the market.

‘Alright you lot, you heard the Colonel, no one needing rescued, alright.’  
‘No getting kidnapped, check.’  
‘Ah shut up Charlie, but yes, that is what we call a hard no.’ He ignored her sniggering and turned to Cadman and Geet. ‘Okay ladies, you’ve been here before so lead on. And if anyone finds me some pie, I may even share.’  
Charlie raised an eyebrow, spending every thanksgiving since she was twelve with Dean’s family she knew that wasn’t likely and fell with Cadman.

\--/--

They found themselves at a table covered in knives, Dean’s smile the biggest as he nodded to the seller. An older man of average height with walnut coloured skin and the hands of a man who worked for a living. With silent permission gained Dean began picking blades up and checking them for weight.  
‘Do you have a specific need for the blade to meet?’  
Dean nodded, putting the blade in his hands down he held them two feet apart. ‘I need something about this long that will cut tree branches and vines. But it has to be light enough to carry if I’m running while I do that.’  
This was met with a nod and a call behind him to a young man of perhaps eighteen who blushed as his eyes meet Geet’s. He handed a wrapped bundle to the older man.  
‘My boy, Mato. He is a good son, he made these blades and would bring much honour to his wife and her family.’

Dean ignored the teenagers making eyes at each other and watched as the cloth was pulled back to reveal three blades. Each was at least 20 inches long plus a wooden handle. Dean discarded the first one he picked up as being too light. The other two blades were both well balanced and fit his hand comfortably. The difference was in the curve of the blade. He settled on the one that curved up like a panga machete, the edge was well honed and he was assured it would be an easy one to maintain. Catching Geet’s attention he asked if there was a sheath and let her arrange the sale for him. 

Walking away he grinned. ‘Time for pie.’

They were nearly at the end of their five hours when Dean looked up from the pastry Geet had found for him and saw Santiago speaking with an old woman sitting by a basket and a few wrapped plants. He recognised the respect that crossed Geet’s eyes at seeing someone so much older. Pegasus was not a place where most lived to die of old age and such an older person was automatically someone who gathered respect. They also had the best stories. He let her lead the greetings as he called out to the man who had recently joined his gate team.  
‘You moonlighting as a gardener now Santiago?’  
‘These plants, they look like the coffee plants they have been trying to grow back at, the base.’  
Dean looked from the plants to the basket of beans and nodded. ‘If you are wrong, it’s your arse on the mats.’ Tapping his comms on he waited for a response.

McKay watched as Sheppard tapped his comms and turned his own on to hear a voice he thought might have belonged to the mechanic with green eyes who was helping in the labs.  
‘... think you need to see something.’  
‘What did you turn on?’ McKay asked impatiently.  
‘Nothing, just we found a plant you might wanna come see.’  
‘I am not one of those soft science types that gets excited about flowers.’  
Sheppard shushed the scientist and asked where to find them.

Cadman grinned. ‘If you found us coffee Santiago, I think McKay’ll even think about having your baby.’  
‘Oh hell no, I do not need that image in my head.’ Dean shook his head at her. ‘Just no.’


End file.
